kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
S.W.A.G. (SKW)
S.W.A.G. (Super Warriors and Allies Guild) is the semi-official name coined for the main protagonist force of Superhero Keyblade Wars, and the superhero army being assembled by Sora, Riku, Kairi, and GOTHOH to fight Demonizer. Main Members * Chief Administrator/ Mentor: GOTHOH * Captain(s): Sora, Kairi, Riku * M Sect: ** Avengers *** Iron Man *** Captain America *** The Hulk *** Thor *** War Machine *** Falcon *** Hawkeye *** Black Widow *** Vision *** Black Panther *** Ant Man ** (Symbiote) Spider Man ** X-Men *** Wolverine *** Cyclops *** Colossus *** Storm *** Rogue *** Psylocke *** Nightcrawler *** Beast *** Gambit *** Jubilee *** Jean Grey *** Quicksilver ** Fantastic 4 *** Mr. Fantastic *** Invisible Woman *** The Thing *** Human Torch ** Iron Fist ** Dr. Strange ** Guardians of the Galaxy *** Star Lord *** Gamora *** Drax *** Rocket Raccoon *** Groot *** Nova ** Agent J ** Toku Spider Man ** Mango Sentinel * C Sect: ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man *** Proto Man *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl ** Street Fighters *** Ryu *** Ken Masters *** Guile *** Chun Li *** E. Honda *** Dhalsim *** Blanka *** Cammy *** Fei Long *** Dee Jay *** T. Hawk *** El Fuerte *** Rufus *** Sakura ** Mike Haggar ** Guy ** Cody ** B.S.A.A. *** Leon Kennedy *** Jill Valentine *** Claire Redfield *** Sherry Birkin ** Dante ** Trish ** Regina ** Arthur ** Power Stone Hunters *** Edward Falcon *** Galuda *** Rouge *** Ayame *** Wang-Tang *** Ryouma ** Jin Saotome ** Viewtiful Joe ** GoGo Silvia ** Captain Commando ** Strider Hiryu ** Batsu Ichimonji ** Amaterasu * T Sect: ** Super Sentai *** Aka Renger *** Big One *** Black Condor *** Zyurangers **** Tyranno Ranger **** Dragon Ranger *** Kiba Ranger *** Ninjaman *** Gunmazin *** Signalman *** Black Knight *** Go Metal *** Time Fire *** Deka Master *** Zubaan *** Geki Red *** Go-On Yellow *** Shinken Green *** Gosei Blue *** Gokaigers **** Gokai Red **** Gokai Blue **** Gokai Green **** Gokai Yellow **** Gokai Pink **** Gokai Silver *** Beet J. Stag / Stag Buster ** Kamen Riders *** Kamen Rider 1 *** Kamen Rider 2 *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Kamen Rider Black (RX) *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost ** Metal Heroes *** Gavan (Type-G) *** Neo Sharivan *** Neo Shaider *** Jiraiya *** (Knight) Fire Allies / Supporters * Sarah Serenity * Deadpool * Professor Xavier * Emma Frost * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Hank Pym * Mary Jane Watson * Pepper Potts * HERBIE * Ramonda * Shuri * Yondu Udonta * Odin (Z) * Dan Hibiki * Eliza Masters * Gouken * Dr. Light * Roll * Rush * Alia * Signas * Douglas * Tron Bonne * Junpei Todoroki * Reika Amamiya * Simon Harvard * Sakuya * Ashley Graham * Ada Wong * Morrigan Aensland * Demitri Maximoff * Frank West * Phoenix Wright * Maya Fey * Miles Edgeworth * Peebo * Colon * ByakkoShinken * UAOH Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura * Zelmonda * VRV Master * Tac * Lila * Swan Shiratori * Buddy Murphy * Isamu Ozu / Blagel * Bae * Navi * Cheeda Nick * Shelly Mecha * Leopardon * Hulkbuster Robo * Blodia * KikaiOh * Rafaga * Diana-17 * Six Majin * PTX-40A * Varidorin * Battle Fever Robo * Bio Robo ** BioJet 1 ** BioJet 2 * Live Robo ** Jet Falcon ** Land Lion ** Aqua Dolphin * Live Boxer ** Sai Fire ** Bison Liner * Jet Icarus / Icarus Hawken ** Jet Hawk ** Jet Condor ** Jet Owl ** Jet Swan ** Jet Swallow * Jet Garuda / Bird Garuda * Daizyujin / Dino Tanker ** ZyuTyrannosaurus ** ZyuMammoth ** ZyuTriceratops ** ZyuSaberTiger ** ZyuPteranodon * Dragon Caesar * DairenOh ** RyuseiOh ** Tenku Kiden *** Star Shishi *** Star Tenma *** Star Kirin *** Star Houou * Won Tiger * Muteki Shogun ** Red Saruder ** Blue Rogan ** Yellow Kumard ** Black Gammer ** White Kark * Kakure DaiShogun ** God Saruder ** God Rogan ** God Kumard ** God Gammer ** God Kark * Tsubasamaru * Ohranger Robo ** Sky Phoenix ** Gran Taurus ** Dash Leon ** Dogu Lander ** Moai Roader * Red Puncher * Tackle Boy * OhBlocker ** Red Blocker ** Green Blocker ** Blue Blocker ** Yellow Blocker ** Pink Blocker * RV Robo ** Red RV ** Blue RV ** Green RV ** Yellow RV ** Pink RV * Sirender * VRV Robo ** V-Fire (Fighter) ** V-Police (Fighter) ** V-Dump (Fighter) ** V-Dozer (Fighter) ** V-Rescue (Fighter) * Galaxy Mega ** Mega Shuttle ** Mega Ship * Delta Mega * Mega Voyager ** Robo Voyager 1 ** Shuttle Voyager 2 ** Rocket Voyager 3 ** Saucer Voyager 4 ** Tank Voyager 5 * Mega Winger * GingaiOh ** GingaLeon ** Gingacon ** Gingarilla ** GingaVerick ** Gingat * Bull Taurus * Victory Robo ** Red Ladder ** Blue Thrower ** Green Hover ** Yellow Armor ** Pink Aider * Liner Boy / MaxLiner/Shuttle * Victory Mars / Beetle Mars ** Red Mars 1 ** Blue Mars 2 ** Green Mars 3 ** Yellow Mars 4 ** Pink Mars 5 * Time Robo (Alpha/Beta/JetGamma) ** Time Jet 1 ** Time Jet 2 ** Time Jet 3 ** Time Jet 4 ** Time Jet 5 * Time Shadow * V-Rex (Robo) * Gao King ** Gao Lion ** Gao Shark ** Gao Eagle ** Gao Bison ** Gao Tiger * Gao Elephant * Gao Muscle ** Gao Gorilla ** Gao Polar ** Gao Bear ** Gao Rhinos (can be switched with Gao Bison and Eagle) ** Gao Armadillo (used with Gao Rhinos) * Soul Bird * Gao Hunter ** Gao Ligator ** Gao Hammerhead ** Gao Wolf * Gao Kong * Senpuujin ** Hurricane Hawk ** Hurricane Leon ** Hurricane Dolphin * Gouraijin ** Gourai Beetle ** Gourai Stag * Fuuraimaru * Tenkuujin * Tri Condor * AbarenOh ** Blast Tyranno ** Blast Tricera ** Blast Ptera * Blast Brachio * KillerOh ** Top Galer ** StegoSlidon * Dekaranger Robo ** PatroStriker ** PatroGyro ** PatroTrailer ** PatroArmor ** PatroSigner * DekaBike (Robo) * DekaWing Robo / DekaWing Cannon ** PatroWing 1 ** PatroWing 2 ** PatroWing 3 ** PatroWing 4 ** PatroWing 5 * Magi King ** Magi Phoenix ** Magi Dragon *** Magi Mermaid *** Magi Garuda *** Magi Taurus *** Magi Fairy * Travelion * Saint Kaiser / SaintKentauros ** Saint Magi Phoenix ** Unigolon * WolKaiser / WolKentauros ** Giga Wolzard ** Barikion * DaiBouken ** Gougou Dump ** Gougou Formula ** Gougou Gyro ** Gougou Dozer ** Gougou Marine * DaiTanken ** Gougou Jet ** Gougou Drill ** Gougou Shovel ** Gougou Mixer ** Gougou Crane * Siren Builder ** Gougou Fire ** Gougou Aider ** Gougou Police * Geki Touja ** Geki Tiger ** Geki Jaguar ** Geki Cheetah * Geki Wolf * Geki Fire ** Geki Gorilla ** Geki Gazelle ** Geki Penguin * SaiDaiOh / SaiDain * Rin Lion * Rin Chameleo * Engine Oh ** Speedor ** Bus-On ** Bear-RV * GunBir Oh ** Birca ** Gunpherd ** Carrigator * Seikuu Oh ** Toriptor ** Jetoras ** Jumbow-Whale * Kyoretsu Oh ** Kishimoth ** T-Line ** K-Line * ShinkenOh ** Shishi Origami ** Ryu Origami ** Kuma Origami ** Saru Origami ** Kame Origami * DaiKaiOh / Ebi Origami * DaiTenkuu ** Kabuto Origami ** Kaijiki Origami ** Tora Origami * Kyoryu Origami * Ika Origami * Gosei Great ** Gosei Dragon ** Gosei Shark ** Gosei Tiger ** Gosei Snake ** Gosei Phoenix * Datas (Hyper) * Gosei Ground ** Groundion ** SkyLeon ** SeaLeon * Gosei Ultimate * GokaiOh ** Gokai Galleon ** Gokai Jet ** Gokai Racer ** Gokai Trailer ** Gokai Marine * Gozyujin / Gozyu Rex * Go-Buster Oh ** CB01 / Go-Buster Ace ** GT02 ** RH03 * Buster Hercules ** BC04 / Go-Buster Beet ** SJ05 * FS0O * Tategami Li-Oh / LT06 Trivia * SWAG's guild crest resembles to Gokaigers' insignia, but with Keyblades instead of pirates' cutlasses. * The acronym of the group is derived from the word swag, with the informal definition, "a very confident attitude or manner", intended in the context of the group itself and Superhero Keyblade Wars. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Heroes Category:GokaiWhite